


Attractive

by jeongcheoled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Smut, cheolhan, coupshan, hancheol, jeongcheol - Freeform, jeongcoups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sudden confessions makes hearts race faster and hormones get crazier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting by the staircase, Seungcheol is thinking deeply. Something is bothering him the past few days and he could not help but think about it every time.  
His thoughts was filled with Jeonghan. His mind echoing the laughter he always heard from him. His now short locks but is still as addicting as ever which still made his heart flutter.  
His soft hands with no trace of heavy work done. His ever so glowing white skin that he always wanted to touch. Jeonghan's whispers in his ears still lingers.  
This is one common thing but the big problem he is experiencing is getting turned on the second he hears Jeonghan's voice.  
He wasn't this madly into him. Not that his heart ain't doing its full part but the growing thing underneath is so much of a bother.  
Jeonghan is just so attractive.

Everytime Jeonghan passes by him, his body sends chill from the spine.  
What more during the moment when Jeonghan calls his name "Cheol~". The whine adds more to the fire.

He was about to get up and go out to breathe freely when suddenly the main character of his thoughts appeared before him.  
The latter called him by his name and asked him what he's doing by the staircase.  
His insides starts to tremble. He know something underneath is about to happen.  
Jeonghan put his arms around Seungcheol's shoulder. His voice sounded a little nervous as he answered the question.  
"N-nothing. J-just sitting here. Hehe."  
The pretty guy just smiled then yawned.

"Ah~ I'm sleepy. Can I borrow your shoulders for a minute, Cheol?" the younger asks.  
With his mind going crazy he just nodded in approval.  
His head is pushing him to go away from Jeonghan before its too late but his body is eager to stay.

"Cheol, do you perhaps like someone right now?" A question from out of the blue surprised him.  
"Huh? W-what do you mean?" He looked at Jeonghan as he stuttered.  
"Because, for me. I like you a lot. Like really. Not as a friend but more than that." Now a confession is dropped.  
Seungcheol could not utter any more words and just froze there, mind going blank

"Do you? Hmm?" Jeonghan had his curiosity go for a extreme kill.  
"I- I like you too! A lot!" the leader had finally let out the words he's been keeping for months.  
"Really? Then kiss me!" the pretty guy excitedly demanded.  
"K-kiss you.. that's.. uhh.."  
Seungcheol's heart raced faster from the thought alone. An impatient Jeonghan then made his way to Seungcheol's lips.

The kiss was soft, wet and sweet. Seungcheol could not still process what's happening but eventually he closed his eyes in sensation.  
Jeonghan pushed him towards the railings and made him rest his back. His on hand holding his shoulder and the other cupping the cheeks.

"You're so slow." Jeonghan smirked then sat back up.  
"Ah? I- I'm sorry. The things are just too fast happening. I could not keep up well. But maybe I could make-up for it?"  
"Sure thing." Jeonghan closed his eyes and waited for something.

Seungcheol then cleared hastily his thoughts. He looked at the pretty guy in front of him with moist red lips. His hormones started to grow wild.  
Slowly he leaned to Jeonghan, his hand starting to reach up his arms then down to his hands.  
He cupped Jeonghan's cheeks and then like a hungry lion, he devoured the other's lips.

His kisses somewhat deep but sweet. Jeonghan held the hand in his cheeks and started to reply to the deep kisses he is receiving.  
Pants sounded moderately heavy and the two wanted more. They break from the kiss for a little 3 seconds and then went for another round.  
The leader slowly got up on his knees. His other hand wrapped behind Jeonghan's back and the other on the legs.  
He then lifted the younger guy and made his way through the empty room behind the stairs.

The two went inside the dark room still kissing. Jeonghan's hands locked at Seungcheol's neck.  
Jeonghan made his free hand look for the light switch. As soon the light goes out, Seungcheol laid Jeonghan in the couch next to him.  
They looked at each other for a moment and eyed signals.

Seungcheol knew what the other wanted so he tucked his shirt then lifted it out of his body.  
A marvelous chiseled body appeared before Jeonghan which made him blush from the sight.  
Definite arms. Rock hard abs and a sexy chest perfected the leader's body.  
The younger licked in sight. His finger trailed every inch of the leader's chest down to his abs slightly touching fine hairs below it.

"I've been waiting for this day, Jeonghan-ah. Can we?" he asked and the latter nodded in approval.


	2. 'Very Nice'

Seungcheol was about to lean down and kiss Jeonghan when the other spoke.

"But isn't this a little too fast?"

The two looked at each other in the eye and soon Seungcheol realized, it really is fast. He made his arm support his body on the couch and he got up on one knee. Jeonghan got up on his back too and observed the dejected expression plastered on the leader's face.

Seungcheol was about to grab the shirt he just threw a while ago from the floor but Jeonghan's hand held his wrist. He looked behind him and saw a grinning face somewhat flushed with red on his cheeks.

Jeonghan pulled Seungcheol and faced him. "You sure is 'very nice'."

"Huh?" a confused Seungcheol reacted and Jeonghan chuckled then licked his lips. Before the other could react more Jeonghan pushed him to the couch. "I was just teasing you. Now, to the real business."

"Jeonghan, wha-?" Jeonghan shut Seungcheol's lips with a finger followed with a 'sssh'.

Jeonghan made Seungcheol sit on the couch. His eyes looking directly to the other. He lifted a leg then followed by the other one as he straddled on Seungcheol's lap. The position he just did made Seungcheol swallow hard.

Their faces were just about inches from each other. Jeonghan was smiling cunningly, seemingly looking like his plan is about to be laid out. Seungcheol stared back with his mind going blank from everything that is happening and is about to happen. Jeonghan delayed no second and quickly leaned for a deep kiss.

His hands were holding Seungcheol's shoulder while the other had his on Jeonghan's back. Jeonghan's lips were on fire. He explored Seungcheol's lips like there's no tomorrow. His lips brushed through and bit the lower lip of the leader which made the latter whimper in a little pain. But this just made Jeonghan more aggressive. He deeply kissed Seungcheol and expertly parted the others lips creating an entrance. This is a sign for Jeonghan's tongue to divulge inside. He had his right hand cup Seungcheol's face and aimed it parallel to his. He then made his tongue play inside Seungcheol's mouth and his partner replied breathlessly.

Seungcheol was already out of breath and Jeonghan too. The two could not keep up anymore and they parted ways. As they broke the kiss they were both panting heavily. A little sweat formed on Jeonghan's forehead and also on Seungcheol's neck. They were both smiling on those few seconds. Jeonghan was wiping his sweat and then furrowed his sticking hair. Seungcheol did too.

After a minute of breathing air, Seungcheol held a hand on Jeonghan's waist and is about to do him beneath but the other held his wrist. "I'm not done yet." Jeonghan's eyes were bright as he stated.

Jeonghan continued on where his hand left off. He noticed the little beads of sweat on Seungcheol's neck he leaned down and kissed them. His lips sucked them one by one down to Seungcheol's collarbone while creating faint moaning sounds. Seungcheol could already feel the heaven opening as his eyes were closed.

Thick veins were already showing from his neck as he swallowed hard on each kisses Jeonghan is making.

"Jeonghan-ah.." Seungcheol held a fistful of Jeonghan's hair as he moaned. An unclear 'hmm' was the only reply he got.

Jeonghan's free hand was on Seungcheol's bare chest. His left was circling a finger on one of Seungcheol's nipple the other one still on his shoulder. Jeonghan knew it was about to move down forward so he skipped the collarbone and went directly to Seungcheol's pink bud. He sucked and bit it fully but immediately kissed the pain away before the other could react. He of course never forgot the other one and also sucked and kissed it. Seungcheol was already feeling Nirvana coming.

"Ah.. why are you so good?"

Jeonghan looked up and grinned on the compliment.

"Just doing my job. I bet the next thing will make you run out of compliments."

"Oh my God." The leader gasped in anxiousness.

Jeonghan did not waste any time. His eyes were already eyeing the growing thing on Seungcheol's crotch and it made him lick his lips. He tugged the waistband of Seungcheol's sweatpants and looked up for permission. Seungcheol did not respond anymore but instead let the other explore his curiosity. Jeonghan's face was already hot red, knowing that was he's about to do is his first time, he could not stop his nervousness.

He pulled down the waistband but it was stuck between the huge bulge beneath. Jeonghan hissed a faint sound.

Damn, can I really do this huge thing?

Despite his hesitation inside his thoughts he continued to fidget a hand up on Seungcheol's crotch. His hands were a bit trembling but could still manage its job. He continued to pull the pants down and finally it was removed. The guy was wearing a black tight boxer which just made Jeonghan frown in disappointment.

"I supposed it will be commando today but I guess it wasn't."

Seungcheol mouthed an apology and grinned.

Nevertheless, he should continue his job because the most exciting part is about to begin. Jeonghan held on the waistband and pulled down the tight fabric revealing the huge thing inside. Damn, Seungcheol is really thick and long. The cold air that engulfed Seungcheol's dick made him twitch.

Jeonghan swallowed hard. He had seen this a few times years back but he did not expect it to grow this big. Puberty indeed. There would be times recently when Seungcheol is changing his clothes or when he walk inside the dorm in just boxers alone that will always make Jeonghan shiver down his spine.

"Y-you're really huge." His eyes not looking at Seungcheol but in his dick instead.

The compliment froze Seungcheol and got him hard. Which of course, Jeonghan could obviously see.

Fuck, it got even bigger. Jeonghan cursed inside his head. He also got hard from the situation and his thing is giving him discomfort beneath.

Jeonghan finally made his hand move. Shockingly indeed, even his hand could not cover all of Seungcheol's cock. Seungcheol groaned upon feeling a hand hold his own much more that it is no other than Jeonghan. Jeonghan on the other hand, was trying to adjust his thoughts. He's gonna do this, no more hesitations.

Jeonghan breathed deeply and his warm breath hissed Seungcheol. His mouth is now only an inch away from the real thing. His cock was already leaking precum from everything that had happened until now.

Soon after Jeonghan wrapped his lips around the head of Seungcheol's cock. Seungcheol had just opened the door through heaven. Jeonghan is now licking the precum, his lips slipping up and down the rod.

Seungcheol could not think straight. His thoughts are clouded and his eyes are tightly shut from the pleasure. He muttered Jeonghan's name each and every slip the other does. His moans were getting loud which he knew he is supposed to tone down but he could not anymore.

Jeonghan seemed like a pro. His dexterity towards bobbing his head up and down made Seungcheol think if he had done it before but of course he does not want to hear a yes because it would only hurt him.

It feels like blood is rushing down south and Seungcheol gripped a handful of Jeonghan's locks while the fingers of his other hand is digging the couch. Every time Jeonghan slide his lips back up his length and run his tongue over it Seungcheol would grip harder the couch and controllably holds Jeonghan's hair avoiding hurting the latter.

The veins behind his protruding shaft was almost about to burst and Seungcheol would arch his back. He knew exactly that in a matter of a minute he is going to let everything out. Jeonghan knew what it meant of course but he also know that it is also a pleasure to himself seeing Seungcheol go crazy in pleasure so he felt the need to tease some more.

He had his other hand cup the balls behind Seungcheol's cock which indeed earned a huge reaction from the other. Jeonghan slyly smiled as he watched Seungcheol's reaction.

"Jeonghan-ah.. I'm about to.. ah.. Jeonghan.. I can't hold it anymore.."

Jeonghan understood that it's about to end so soon so he made his mouth slide down halfway the fullness of Seungcheol's cock. He almost coughed upon planning to swallow all of Seungcheol's length which of course he can't because it's just damn huge. After minutes of holding himself up, Seungcheol finally cummed on Jeonghan's mouth.

It tasted a lot bitter, Jeonghan could agree but there's the taste that is was all worth it. Jeonghan swallowed the thick cum with no hesitation and Seungcheol immediately reacted to it. Seungcheol felt limp and had no more energy to move but as soon as he saw Jeonghan licking his hands he force himself to get up.

"Wha-! It's dirty Jeonghan-ah.." Seungcheol was flushed red of embarrassment.

"It's not and it's fine." Jeonghan answered as he licked the remaining in his lips.

"That was fun." He continued.

Seungcheol could not say more words. After he pulled back his boxers and pants up, he rested his head on the couch and tried to recount everything. Jeonghan, on the other hand, climbed on the couch and sat next to him, his face still plastered with the cunning smile he had on a minute ago. Jeonghan rested his head on Seungcheol's shoulder and his hand on his chest.

"Seriously, why are you so good at this?" Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down on Jeonghan.

"I don't know. Maybe after watching my fair share of porn, I have gotten that good?" Jeonghan stared back at him.

"B-but did y-you not do this with other guys?" Seungcheol stuttered on his curiosity which he had hoped to get a no for an answer.

"Of course not. It's my first time. But true enough, I am surprised myself." Jeonghan chuckled.

Seungcheol felt the lightness in his heart. He cupped a hand on Jeonghan's face and leaned down for a kiss.

The kiss felt a lot more fulfilling and sweeter. Jeonghan closed his eyes in pure sensation as he responded to the kiss.

The two paused for a hug.

"I love you Jeonghannie."

"I love you, too Cheol."

"Wait, does this mean I'm your boyfriend now?" Seungcheol pulled away.

"Well, if you think so too, then of course." Jeonghan smiled.

"Let's go." Jeonghan got up and held out a hand.

"Why? We're not finished yet." Seungcheol let out a cunning smile.

"I know."

"Huh?"

"If you want to continue then follow me." Jeonghan faced the door.

"The dorm is going to be empty later tonight because Joshua and the other members are going out for a movie. You know, I'd prefer to have a well set bed to lie on." He continued as he smirked.

"Well, if you suppose." Seungcheol smiled and got up then he finally managed to pick his shirt up the floor.

The two went out of the room holding hands with suggestive smiles and a hint of red on their cheeks.


End file.
